Episode 8
Episode 8 - third draft by EmeraldEyes14, Sep 9, 2012, 12:34:56 PM Written by Kirriri Scene 1 Master's house front door. Sky is gray and the day seems dull. A man knocks on the front door. MASTER: the door looking surprised. (politely) Hello Mr. Sato. MR. SATO: (politely) Hello Mr. Takahashi, it's been quite a while. I'd like to take a moment to talk to you privately if that is alright. MASTER: MIKU curiously watching the transaction from the doorway of the [http://sta.sh/01uakxx5k5ko# game room.] Oh yes, of course. Please come inside. SATO inside. MR. SATO: Thank you. MASTER into the piano room where they both sit at a small table. I've trust you've been well? MASTER: (distracted) Why yes, I hope you and the company have been well. MR. SATO: Of course, the company as well. That is actually why I came here today. MASTER: What is it? MR. SATO: (determined) Then I'll get straight to the point, we want you to come back to Benzen. MASTER: up on his shocked face. Come . . . back? Scene 2 MASTER's house, MASTER is showing SATO to the door. MR. SATO: Alright thank you very much. Please consider our offer, I'll come visit tomorrow for your final answer. MASTER: (unsure) Okay . . . MR. SATO: I can't wait to work with the androids. MASTER: (annoyed) I'm telling you, they're not androids. They're... VOCALOIDs. MR. SATO: Right, of course. says farewells and leaves. MASTER: into a [http://sta.sh/01uakxx5k5ko# chair at the dining room table. His hand is against his forehead in a stressful manner] (mutters unintelligible words to himself) MIKU: (hesitantly) Um, Master? MASTER: up What is it? MIKU: (ranting nervously eager to be helpful) Are you alright? Can I help you with anything? Is there something you want to talk about? Something on your mind? MASTER: I'm – off and [http://sta.sh/01uakxx5k5ko# stares into the distance.] Know what? I should probably tell you guys a thing or two. (shouts) Meiko, Kaito! MEIKO: Coming! from the stairs and MEIKO and KAITO appear. MASTER: Take a seat I have something important to tell the three of you. three vocaloids take they're seat and Master sits up straighter. You're probably wondering who that man was. VOCALOIDs nod That was Mr. Sato, he was an associate of mine at the old company I used to work at. KAITO: Company? MASTER: Yes company, the name of it is 'Benzen'. MEIKO: Wait, isn't that the big engineering company or whatever? They make electronic stuff right? Like T.V.s. MASTER: Yes, at one point Benzen did make T.V.s; they still sell those, but now they're focusing on making more advanced techonolgy although in the more recent years they've focused on making more advanced technology and quite the assortment of other things as well. Mr. Sato came today to invite me back to the company. MIKU: Why did you quit? MASTER: In fact, I was fired. After graduating from college I was invited to this company. It was a respectable position, with high income and new opportunities for research. I immediately accepted. I worked there for quite some time and at first enjoyed myself. I learned many things and gained new friends. Then one day we got a request to design and build an android that could move and think like a human. I was given the task along with a partner, Viper. KAITO: (surprised) Viper! Isn't that the woman who is our enemy? MASTER: She is, but that is a story for another day. As I was saying, Viper and I had been given the task. We were both the top researches in the field and worked together well. After working for weeks with little progress, I got the inspiration I needed. However, I began to be... suspicious of Viper. She talked about the androids as if they lacked feelings, just empty vessels created to serve a purpose. VOCALOIDs look uncomfortable over the news. So after I created you, Meiko and Kaito, I set fire to the lab and destroyed the research... The project was shut down. MEIKO: Wait, so are you going back to Benzen? MASTER: I'm not sure yet. I want to say yes, but I'm not sure. MIKU: Why not? I thought you liked it there. MASTER: I do – did – but the thing is they want to see my blueprint designs. That isn't necessarily bad, but I would then have little control over what they did with the technology. Mr. Sato has informed me that Viper has been targeting the company, sending Viruses to search through their data. They say they want to keep them on file for safety. But I don't think this is the only reason. I'd like to believe in them- but I can't exactly trust them fully yet. Benzen is after money and results. I'm worried they might want to either sell your designs- and then I would have no control. While I've designed you to protect yourselves, in the wrong hands you'd make the perfect weapon. MEIKO: Why don't you just accept then? MASTER: I think they sent Sato for a reason. I've always had problems saying no to him, he's really a great guy. chuckles I think my history with them and the memories I have is what makes me uncertain. (faraway in thought) This is a great way to get more money . . . I could finish the new VOCALOIDs. KAITO: Wait, if you have us why are you creating new VOCALOIDs? Aren't more vocaloids just cost more money to make and feed and take care of? MASTER: As you may have noticed Viper's attacks have been getting more dangerous and more frequent, so I'm worried that you guys won't be able to properly defend yourselves against her. I don't want anything to happen to you. It's always nice to have an addition to our little family. MIKU: (nervously) What does she, Viper, want from us? MASTER: I don't know but it can't be good. KAITO: It's alright we'll help out! Right? down at the other VOCALOIDs MEIKO: nods MIKU: Smiles Right, well I think you should go back. When you talk about the company you have this soft look in your eyes. MASTER: flustered I . . . do? MEIKO: Yeah, I agree. You should go back. MASTER: Maybe . . . softly Scene 3 Sato comes to the front door and then show Master and Sato seating at the same small table as before. MR. SATO: Have you made your decision yet? MASTER: smiles Yes, I've decided to come back.